Electromagnetic wave shielding materials have been conventionally used in a broad range of electronic devices in order to protect circuits and electronic component elements. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a composition for electromagnetic wave shielding in which metal nanoparticles are dispersed in a disperse medium composed of an organic solvent and the like.
The following Patent Literature 2 discloses an electromagnetic wave shielding material obtained by dispersing carbon nanotubes or fibrous carbon material in a synthetic resin.